


Steve and Dustin Friendship headcanons

by This_house_belongs_to_Stapler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler/pseuds/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler
Summary: Just some fun headcanons of our best boy's friendship.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Steve and Dustin Friendship headcanons

Steve And Dustin's Friendship (Featuring Robin)

▶️ A lot of their friendship includes bullying each other. Mainly on Dustin's part, but you know.  
▶️ After Dustin gets a girlfriend Steve is constantly giving Dustin girl advice, which Robin usually rolls her eyes at.  
▶️ After the events of season 3 everyone is shaken up. Steve walks Dustin home to make sure he gets there safe. The entire time neither of them spoke just walked in silence.  
▶️ Dustin doesn't know the Robin is gay, which Steve obviously isn't going to tell him. So when Dustin is like, you're in love with her, is like, "shut up"  
▶️ Dustin will constantly come into Family Video and will stand at the counter and ask him what movie he wants to watch, but most of the time he says after Dustin is like, "You're so uncultured," and picks some random movie that he wants to watch.  
▶️ Robin will sometimes come and watch with them, but Dustin and Steve will argue through the movie ABOUT the movie most of the time, so that's rare.  
▶️ When they argue neither win most of the time, but Dustin usually uses the argument that he knows the movie better, and he's smarter than him by 300 more IQ points.  
▶️ When Dustin and he hang out in town Steve has to buy Dustin's food or drink because Dustin can't, which Steve constantly says he'll owe him all his paychecks for the first year he has a job. He's obviously joking.  
▶️ Robin makes fun of their friendship a lot.  
▶️ More often than not if they go to one of their houses they go to Steve's. They rarely do that though.  
▶️ Steve gets questioned a lot for being best friends with a middle schooler. Which he never has an answer for other than the standard reason people are friends.  
▶️ When Dustin's birthday comes around Steve gets him something like a child's playset of a bottle to make fun of him for being so much younger.  
▶️ Dustin fires back by getting him a walker  
▶️ When Nerf guns first come out along with the others Steve and Dustin will have Nerf gun fights, which Robin will make fun of them for. They got her to play once or twice.  
▶️ If anyone dares give any of the kids shit he'll defend them to no end. Especially if it's over Dustin's teeth  
▶️ After the events of season 3 (when it was okay to joke, Steve would make fun of Dustin for the way he screamed.


End file.
